The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook
The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook, to pierwsza wersja podręcznika do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40085). Podręcznik wydano w 1996 roku i jego autorami są Kathy Tyers, Eric S. Trautmann i Bill Smith. Zawartość: *Report to The Provisional Council of The Alliance of Free Planets **Report to The Provisional Council of The Alliance of Free Planets **The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook **Game information *Chapter One - The Aftermath **The State of The War **The Emperor's Trap **The Darkest Hour **The Tide Turns **The Fighting Rages On **A Short Celebration **The Kenobi Offensive and The Ackbar Refinement **Deposition 9483749/12982 **Deposition 87638/37 *Chapter Two - The Bakura Incident **Rescue Attempt **The Distress Call **A Warm Reception **The First Battle **The First Meeting **The Truce at Bakura **Uneasy Alliance **Tension Mounts **The Calm Before The Storm **The Storm Clouds Gather **The Storm Breaks **The Abduction of Luke Skywalker **Nereus' Gambit **The Second Battle Begins **Quiet Healing **Jedi's Breakout **Tension Mounts **The Last Battle **End Game **The Public's Pulse *Chapter Three - Forces of The Alliance **Character Updates ***Commander Luke Skywalker ***Princes Leia Organa ***General Han Solo ***Chewbacca ***Artoo-Detoo ***See-Threepio ***Commander Wedge Antilles ***Mon Mothma ***Admiral Ackbar ***General Crix Madine **New Characters ***Captain Tessa Manchisco ***Chief Navigator Monnda Tebbo ***Communications Officer Rannd Delckis ***Lieutenant Gayla Riemann ***Lieutenant Ty Matthews *Chapter Four - Forces of The Empire **Imperial Control of The Outer Rim Territories **Pacification **Conclusions **Imperial Governor Wilek Nereus **Nereus' Protection Officers **Navy Trooper Escorts ***Commander Pter Thanas ***Captain Conn Doruggan ***Captain Dren Jamer ***Captain Grell Panib ***Medical Supervisor Sena Pakkallo ***Medical Officer Grenvil Taadus **Imperial Security Officers **Security Agents **Undercover Security Agents **Imperial Garrisons **Modular Base Construction **Garrison Base Troopers *Chapter Five - Bakura **System Overview **Planet Overview **Salis D'aar **The Bakur Complex **First Floor **Guest and Resident Housing **Upper Levels **Governor Nereus' Office **Imperial Bakuran Senate Chamber **The Great Hall **The Greenwell **Old Corporation Wing **The Rooftop **Statuary Park **Bakura's Economy **The Kurtzen **History ***The Bakuran Droid Uprising ***After The Uprising ***The Empire Arrives **Government **Bakuran Religion ***The Followers of The Cosmic Balance ****Origin, Tenets ****Zanazi, Simple Homes, Ascetics ****Non-Ascetic Followers **Bakuran Characters ***Gaeriel Captison ***Prime Minister Yeorg Captison ***Senator Orn Belden ***Eppie Belden ***Clis Prithann ***Senator Rennt Govia ***Defense Minister Blaine Harris *Chapter Six - The Ssi-ruuk **Deposition 9483749/12989 **Ssi-ruuk: Appearance and Physical Characteristics **P'w'ecks **The History of The Ssi-ruuk **Galaxywide NewsNets **Ssi-ruuvi Society **Ssi-ruuvi Government **Ssi-ruuvi Family Clans and Caste Structure **Entechment **Ssi-ruuvi Space **Dev Sibwarra **Elder Sh'tk'ith ("Bluescale") **Master Firwirrung **Admiral Ivpikkis *Chapter Seven - Creatures **Predators and Parasites **Predators ***Tooth Types - Slashing/Slicing Teeth ****Blade Types *****Renan Bloodwolves *****Cooha *****Ikov *****Marmav ****Chysel/Wedge Types *****Human *****Sinosai *****Vertha ***Tooth Types - Piercing Teeth ****Saber Types *****Ketrann *****Llwelkyn ****Fang Types *****KyLessian Fruit Bat *****Orycat *****Isticians *****Ursmal *****Cratsch *****Sled Fox ****Fang Types with injecting Venom *****Kououra *****Lazerian Collage Display ****Chewing Types ****Bluffing Types *****Lrashtash **Parasites ***Internal Parasites ****Dexstri Skin Pox ****Olabrian Trichoids ****Candroidan Hookworm ****Ix Dbukrii ****Adipose Lice ****KyLessian Feather Mite ****Teurari Gland Tick *Chapter Eight - Starships **Ships of The Rebel Alliance ***The Flurry ***Med-Runner **Ships of The Imperial Navy ***The Dominant ***System Patrol Craft ***Imperial Gunships ***Imperial Marauder-class Corvettes ***Bakura Imperial Repair Station ***TIE/In Fighters **Ssi-ruuvi Starships ***Game Notes ****Radiation Areas ****Inertial Compensators and Artificial Gravity ****Conductive Net Overloads ****Stun Traps ****Unfamiliarity Penalty ***The Ssi-ruuvi Fleet ****The Shriwirr ****Ssi-ruuvi Light Cruiser ****Ssi-ruuvi Battle Droids ****Ssi-ruuvi Manufacturing Ship ****Ssi-ruuvi Picket Ship ****Ssi-ruuvi Planetary Assault Carrier ****Ssi-ruuvi Planetary Lander *Chapter Nine - Vehicles **Patrol Cloud Car **Civilian Airspeeder **Tracker-4 Military Airspeeder **Conjo Fighter *Chapter Ten - Droids and Equipment **Droids ***Intelligence Droid ***Archive Droid ***Imperial Security Droid ***Imperial Message Drone ***Ssi-ruuvi Security Droid **Equipment ***Dodonna's Battle Analysis Computer ***Alliance MasterNav ***Disruption Bubble Generator ***Medisensor ***Master Coder ***Ssi-ruuvi Brainwashing Techniques **Weapons ***Lowickan Firegems ***Fft Knife ***Ssi-ruuvi Gas Grenade ***Ion Paddle Beamer *Chapter Eleven - Skills **Knowledge Skills ***Brainwashing *Chapter Twelve - The Force **Sense Powers ***Life Web **Control and Sense Powers ***Life Bond *Chapter Thirteen - Adventures in The Alliance of Free Planets **Raid on Garrthinius **Scouting Party **Treason on Bakura **Defectors *Afterword - The Alliance of Free Planets *Afterword - The Empire Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Report to The Provisional Council of The Alliance of Free Planets *Rescue Attempt *Quiet Healing *The Public's Pulse *If They All Lived by The Jedi Code *Gift Trapped *Woolgathering *The Alliance of Free Planets *Newest Rebels *Akin From Afar *Worm Tracks *Food and Shelter *Second Pledge *True Talent *Always in Motion, The Future *Public Prosecutor *Too Many Kinds of Blindness *Balance Point *Coward's Love *One Less Seditionist *Free Choice *Parade Ground *Luke and Gaeriel *Strangers with Sweets *Another Most Useful Creature *Last Strike at G'rho Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *The Ssi-ruuk *Gamemaster Note: Uses of The Force *Luke Skywalker - dane postaci *Leia Organa - dane postaci *Han Solo - dane postaci *Chewbacca - dane postaci *Artoo-Detoo - dane postaci *See-Threepio - dane postaci *Wedge Antilles - dane postaci *Mon Mothma - dane postaci *Ackbar - dane postaci *Crix Madine - dane postaci *Tessa Manchisco - dane postaci *Monnda Tebbo - dane postaci *Rannd Delckis - dane postaci *Gayla Riemann - dane postaci *Wilek Nereus - dane postaci *Nereus' Protectorate *Nereus' Navy Escort Troopers *Pter Thanas - dane postaci *Conn Doruggan - dane postaci *Dren Jamer - dane postaci *Grell Panib - dane postaci *Sena Pakkallo - dane postaci *Grenvil Taadus - dane postaci *Typical Imperial Security Officer *Imperial Garrison Base, Bakura - schemat *World Map of Bakura - mapa planety *Bakura - dane planety *Bakur Complex - schemat *Kurtzen - opis gatunku inteligentnego *Gaeriel Captison - dane postaci *Yeorg Captison - dane postaci *Orn Belden - dane postaci *Eppie Belden - dane postaci *Clis Prithann - dane postaci *Rennt Govia - dane postaci *Blaine Harris - dane postaci *Ssi-ruuk - opis gatunku inteligentnego *P'w'ecks - opis gatunku inteligentnego *Lwhekk - dane planety *Dev Sibwarra - dane postaci *Elder Sh'tk'ith - dane postaci *Firwirrung - dane postaci *Ivpikkis - dane postaci *Renan Bloodwolves - dane zwierzęcia *Cooha - dane zwierzęcia *Ikov - dane zwierzęcia *Marmav - dane zwierzęcia *Sinosai - dane zwierzęcia *Vertha - dane zwierzęcia *Ketrann - dane zwierzęcia *Llwelkyn - dane zwierzęcia *KyLessian Fruit Bat - dane zwierzęcia *Orycat - dane zwierzęcia *Isticians - dane zwierzęcia *Ursmal - dane zwierzęcia *Cratsch - dane zwierzęcia *Sled Fox - dane zwierzęcia *Kououra - dane zwierzęcia *Lazerian Collage Display - dane zwierzęcia *Lrashtash - dane zwierzęcia *Dexstri Skin Pox - dane zwierzęcia *Olabrian Trichoids - dane zwierzęcia *Candroidan Hookworm - dane zwierzęcia *Ix Dbukrii - dane zwierzęcia *Adipose Lice - dane zwierzęcia *KyLessian Feather Mite - dane zwierzęcia *Teurari Gland Tick - dane zwierzęcia *Rat Roaches - dane zwierzęcia *The Flurry - dane okrętu (modified SoroSuub Quasar Fire-class Cruiser-Carrier) *The Bakura Incident Ship Recognition Guide *Med-Runner - dane okrętu (SoroSuub Sprint-class Rescue Craft) *The Dominant - dane okrętu (Damorian Manufacturing's Carrack-class light cruiser) *IR-3F - dane klasy okrętów *Imperial Gunships - dane klasy okrętów *Imperial Marauder-class Corvettes - dane klasy okrętów *Bakura Imperial Repair Station - dane stacji *TIE/In Fighters - dane klasy mysliwców *The Shriwirr - dane okrętu (Ssi-ruuvi Shree-class cruiser) *Ssi-ruuvi Wurrif-class Light Cruiser - dane klasy okrętów *Ssi-ruuvi Swarm-class Battle Droids - dane klasy okrętów *Ssi-ruuvi Lwhekk-class Manufacturing Ship - dane klasy okrętów *Ssi-ruuvi Fw'Sen-class Picket Ship - dane klasy okrętów *Ssi-ruuvi Sh'ner-class Carrier - dane klasy okrętów *Ssi-ruuvi D'kee-class Planetary Lander - dane klasy okrętów *Bakur RepulsorCorp Tinok-F Patrol Cloud Car - dane pojazdu *Bakur RepulsorCorp Kishh'tih Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Bakur RepulsorCorp Tracker-4 Military Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Aratech Conjo Y41-C2LC Fighter - dane pojazdu *Aratech Conjo Y41-4LC - dane pojazdu *Aratech Conjo Y41-T - dane pojazdu *Cybot Galactica GY-1 Series Information Analysis Unit - dane klasy droida *Modified Industrial Automaton A9G Series Data Storage Unit - dane klasy droida *Arakyd "Stiletto" Security Droid - dane klasy droida *Industrial Automaton "Elegance" Message Droid - dane klasy droida *Ssi-ruuvi Security Droid - dane klasy droida *Custom Battle Analysis Computer *Alliance MasterNav Software Module Gamma *Bakuran Disruption Bubble Generator *BioTech RFX/K Medisensor *Illegal Security Override *Lowickan Firegem *Fft Knife *Ssi-ruuvi Gas Grenade *Ion Paddle Beamer *Denno Yanglan - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *The Kenobi Offensive and The Ackbar Refinement *Imperial Governor Wilek Nereus of the Bakura System To Hos Most Excellent Imperial Master Palpatine: Greetings in Haste *Declaration of The Alliance of Free Planets *System Datafile *Galaxywide NewsNets **Mysterious Illness Destroys Colony - Imperial City, Coruscant, Imperial HoloVision **Supply Ship Crashes, Destroys Mining Camp - Pendath, Taanab, Imperial HoloVision **Terrorrist Rebels Raid G'rho - Tadarc, Timora, Imperial HoloVision Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Ssi-ruuvi Mathematics *The Creation According to The Ssi-ruuk *Afterword - The Alliance of Free Planets *Afterword - The Empire Fikcyjne publikacje ze świata Star Wars *Fleet Tactics and Combat Methodology - autor admirał Ackbar *Deposition 9483749/12982 - przepis oświadczenia generała Hana Solo i porucznika Page'a *Deposition 87638/37 - zeznanie majora Breslina Drake'a *Deposition 9483749/12989 - raport Vorena Na'ala *Datapad Journal of Voren Na'al *Datapad Journal of Captain Dren Jamer Credits *design: Eric S. Trautman, Kathy Tyers **Eric S. Trautman: Report to The Provisional Council of The Alliance of Free Planets, Chapter One, Chapter Two, Chapter Three, Chapter Four, Chapter Five, Chapter Six, Chapter Eight, Chapter Ten, Chapter Thirteen, Afterword **Kathy Tyers: Chapter Seven, The Public Pulse, Akin From Afar, Gift Trapped, If They All Lived by The Jedi Code, Newest Rebels, Quiet Healing, Woolgathering, Always in Motion, The Future, Food and Shelter, Second Pledge, True Talent, Worm Tracks, Balance Point, Coward's Love, The Followers of the Cosmic Balance, Free Choice, Luke and Gaeriel, One Less Seditionist, Parade Ground, Public Prosecutor, Too Many Kinds of Blindness, The Creation According to The Ssi-ruuk, Ssi-ruuvi Mathematics, Strangers with Sweets, Last Strike at G'rho, Life Bonding, Defectors **Bill Smith: Chapter Nine, Chapter Eleven, Life Web *development & editing: Bill Smith *additional editing: Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautman *cover design: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill *graphics: Stephen Crane, Tim Bobko, Richard Hawran, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *cover illustration: Drew Struzan *interior illustrations: Tim Bobko, Jordi Ensign, Ray Lederer, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg, Christina Wald *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/Treasurer: Denise D. Palter *assistant publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Donna Highhouse, Wendy Lord *billing: Amy Giacobbe en:The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook es:The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook pl:The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook ru:Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре» Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)